Our Family
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Ray and Denise are awaiting the birth of their child. What will happen when a Carpathian spirit threatens to take their day of happiness and turn it into a day that could bring about the end of the world? Sequel to Test of Courage and Faith Ray/OC
1. False Alarm

_Hey-O! Welcome to my next fic! This is going to be based on the second movie._

* * *

Denise screamed at the top of her lungs as Ray drove as fast as he could. He was driving the Ecto-1 through New York with the siren blaring, trying to get to the hospital in record time.

"Damn it, Ray!" she screamed. "I hate you!"

She looked over her bulging belly to see Ray reach back and take her hand.

"Hang on", he said. "We'll be there in no time."

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Denise yelled as she squeezed his hand.

"Oh no!" Ray yelled as the car suddenly came to a stop.

They suddenly found themselves stuck in the middle of traffic on the bridge. Ray kept the siren going trying to get people to move, but traffic this thick was not going to move that fast.

"Come on!" he yelled rolling down the window. "I got a woman in labor here!"

People in their cars honked their horns. They didn't care in the slightest bit. Denise cried in pain as she took Ray's hand.

"Ray, it's time!"

"Time?" he asked. "Now? In the car?"

His eyes widened as Denise spread her legs as far as she could. She breathed heavily as she and Ray waited for something to happen.

"Denise, nothing's coming out", he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Denise asked. "I'm in labor, aren't I? Shouldn't the baby be coming out now?"

"It's not."

She said nothing as she pulled her legs back together and looked at him embarrassed.

"You know, it's not really hurting anymore", she said.

"It's just a false alarm?"

"Sorry, honey."

Ray sighed as he covered his face with his hand. Outside of ghostbusting, that was one of the most intense things to ever happen to him. Both Ray and Denise sat in silence as they waited for the traffic to move so they could turn around and go home.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know the difference between contractions and indigestion?" Denise asked as they went into the house.

"Isn't it in the books?" Ray asked.

"It's different for everyone. I guess I should've known better. I still have less than a month left."

He watched as she laid down on the couch and yawned. The last eight months have been challenging on both of them. The city of New York sued the Ghostbusters for property damage, running them out of business. Ray had to get a new job. Denise had to leave her job at the university and got a job at the Museum of Natural History. She wouldn't be able to grade papers and assignments with a baby if she stayed at the school. It had better working hours for her.

"Why don't you get some sleep", Ray suggested. "Winston and I need to go to work."

Denise sighed sadly as she watched Ray get into his Ghostbuster uniform. To pay the bills, Ray had gotten a second job, performing at children's birthday parties. They got very little respect, even from the kids.

Ray kissed her lips as he headed out the door.

"Bye."


	2. Janosz

"How are you feeling?" Dana asked as Denise sat in her station at the museum.

"Got to love those false labor pains", Denise sighed.

Both women were hard at work as they restored old pieces of art that were brought out from the basement of the museum. It made Denise happy to work there especially knowing Dana was working there too. They hadn't seen each other since Dana and Peter broke up. Dana moved on, married, divorced and now had a baby.

"How's Oscar?" Denise asked.

"He's growing", Dana said. "Actually, I visited Egon today."

"Egon? Why, is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later."

She and Denise looked up as she saw the staff bringing in a new painting. It was a large, full-figure portrait of a man with an evil look in his eyes.

"That thing's creepy", Denise said.

Dana nodded in agreement. They turned back to their work as Janosz Poha, the head of restoration came looking at their progress.

"Well, Dana! How are you doing?" he asked. "How's this Bonnington coming?"

"It's coming along fine", Dana answered. "This mixture you gave me is working really well."

"Yes, well I make pretty good cocktails, don't I? Would you like some, Denise?"

"Sorry", Denise said. "Lady with a baby, I can't have anything. I'm risking the baby's health being around these fumes as it is."

"Yes, you're doing really quite good work there", Janosz said turning back to Dana.

"Think it won't be long before you can assist me in more important restorations."

Denise watched as he started running his hand through Dana's hair. Both women agreed Janosz was a pretty disturbing man. Dana turned to see Janosz pulling a piece of cotton from her hair. She smiled awkwardly as she gave an answer to his idea.

"Janosz, I've enjoyed working here, but now that my baby's a little older I'm going to try to go back to the orchestra."

"Really?" Denise asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that", Janosz said. "That you will not be not here. Could I say goodbye, you know, maybe bring you to a brunch today?"

"Well, I can't today", Dana said. "I have an appointment. In fact, I'd better go."

"I don't understand this. You know, every day I say, "Well, can you do something?" you say "No, I can't do something". Do I have the bad breath or something?"

"No, of course not. Denise, I'll see you later."

"Well...I'll give you a rain check!" Janosz said.

Denise waved as she left. She stood and cleaned up her area, ready to leave.

"I think that she likes me", Janosz smiled. "No, I do, I truly do..."

Denise rolled her eyes as she walked out. What she didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching her with an evil, interested look.


	3. Peter's Persuasion

Denise paid the cab driver as he stopped in front of Ray's book store. She sighed as she looked at the place. Ray's Occult Books. It could be a really popular place…if only there were people that would actually come in and buy books. All Ray got were people who browsed around and left without a singled purchase. He would even get hecklers from time to time saying how much of a failure he was and how the Ghostbusters were nothing but a joke.

"This one's interesting, Ray. Berlin, 1939", Denise heard Egon say as she stepped inside. "A flower cart took off by itself. Rolled half a kilometer. Three hundred eyewitnesses."

"Berlin, huh?" Ray asked as he puffed on a pipe. "You know, we should also check Duke University's mean averaging studies on controlled psychokinesis."

"I pulled it", Egon said discouraged.

"Hey, honey", Denise said walking toward the counter.

"Denise", Ray said kissing her cheek then rubbing her belly. "Hi, baby."

"Good to see you, Denise", Egon said.

"You too, Egon. Haven't seen you since you got that new job at the University. I'm surprised they allowed you back."

"They wanted at least one sane person."

Ray put on his reading glasses and puffed on his pipe as he looked through the bookshelves in the store.

"Ray, what have I told you about smoking?" she asked as she pulled his pipe from his hand.

"I'm trying to cut down", he said. "Honestly, you can see it's not easy."

"That's how you gained this much weight huh, chubby cheeks?"

Denise smiled as she pinched Ray's cheek and patted his stomach to prove a point. They turned as they heard the door open.

"Ah, perhaps you could help me", Peter said with a French accent. "I am looking for a love potion aerosol that I could spray on a certain Penthouse pet to obtain her total submission."

"Hello, Venkman", Egon said.

"Hi, Pete", Ray said. "How's it going?"

"Hey, well, hi, Egon", Peter smiled. "How's school? Bet those science chicks really dig that large cranium of yours."

"I think they're more interested in my epididymis", Egon smiled.

"You haven't changed much, have you Peter?" Denise asked.

"What's to change?" Peter asked. "Now how's baby Stantz?"

"Not even born yet and already keeping me and Ray on our toes", she answered. "Two false alarms this week."

"Got to love kids", he said patting her belly. "Ray, let's close this place up so you can buy me a calzone."

"Oh, I really can't do that right now, Pete", Ray answered. "I'm working on something. But your book came in! "Magical Paths to Fortune and Power"."

"Thanks. Will you put this on my account?"

"Sure."

"So what are you guys working on?" Peter asked.

"Ah, well we're just kind of…"

Egon cleared his throat stopping Ray before he could say anything. Denise figured Dana must've asked not to tell Peter, what with hard feelings and all.

"Checking something out for an old friend", Ray finished.

"Neat. Who?"

The phone rang before Ray could answer. He turned away and answered the phone.

"Ray's Occult…7:00 on weekdays, midnight on Saturdays…thank you."

He hung up and went back to his book. Peter smiled innocently as he gently raised Ray's face to look him in the eye.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Who?" Ray repeated. "Oh, just somebody we know."

Peter nodded looking satisfied. He then stood and grabbed Ray by the ears, pulling. Ray yelled in pain knowing what he was trying to do.

"I can't! No, no, no! No, I can't!"

"Come on, Peter", Denise said. "Leave him alone. That information's on a need-to-know basis."

"He can tell me", Peter said. "Why would he be keeping it a secret? Who?"

"Nobody!" Ray said. "Nobody!"

"Can you tell me now?" he asked pulling harder.

"I can't! No!"

"Now?" Peter pulled harder.

"Ow!" Ray said finally giving in. "Dana Barrett!"

"My Dana Barrett?" Peter asked releasing him.


	4. Checking Oscar

Denise smiled as she rode in the elevator with Ray and Egon as they headed to Dana's apartment. She frowned as she looked over to Peter who was with them. When he found out they were helping Dana with her problems, of course he was not going to let the moment pass by.

"Is this is?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door.

"This is it", Ray said as he knocked.

They all smiled as Dana opened the door.

"Hi, Dana", Ray said.

"Hi, Ray", she said hugging him. "How good to see you! Thanks for coming."

"Hey, no problem", he said. "Always glad to help and hug."

"Hello, Dana", Egon said.

"Hi, Egon", she said hugging him.

"How are you holding up?" Denise asked as she came in.

"I'm holding up as best as I can."

"Nice place", Ray said looking around.

Dana pushed the door close. Peter stuck his hand in and pushed the door open, walking in. Dana gasped and glared as Egon and Ray as Peter rambled.

"Well, I know I'm just asking for the big hurt but I thought I'd give us one more chance", he said trying to be smooth as always.

Dana looked at the boys wanting an explanation.

"He tortured me", Ray apologized. "He pulled my ears!"

"Hello, Peter", she sighed.

"Hello, Dana", Peter said trying to woo her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes turning away from him. Dana led them to the living room where her son Oscar sat in his playpen. Denise smiled as she saw the baby. She couldn't wait until her own baby was born.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Dana asked picking up Oscar.

"We'd like to examine the baby first", Egon said.

"Yeah and anything associated with the baby", Ray added. "Especially stuffed toys. Things with fabrics in them."

"And we'd like to see the buggy."

"And wherever he sleeps."

Denise started to get worried as Dana laid Oscar down on the table for Egon and Ray to inspect.

"Okay, sweetheart, now they're going take a look at you", Dana said keeping Oscar calm.

"A little precursory medical examination", Egon said.

"It's nothing that's going to hurt him, right?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. He'll be fine."

"You don't think?" Denise asked. "Oh yeah, that'll help. I hope nothing like this happens to our baby."

"Our baby will be in good hands", Ray said as he pulled a tape recorder from his pocket. "Okay. Subject is a male Caucasian, approximately…"

"24 inches", Egon measured.

"24 inches in length. Subject weighs approximately 18 pounds and is about eight months old."

Denise turned away and looked at Peter who was going through Dana's things. He picked up her cello and started playing it like a bass guitar.

"So, whatever happened to Mr. Right, anyway?" he asked. "I heard he ditched you and ran off to Europe."

"Is that what happened?" Denise asked.

"He didn't ditch me", Dana said pulling the cello from his hands. "We had some problems, and he got a very good job offer from an orchestra in London, and he took it."

"So he ditched you."

Peter walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a snow globe. Dana frowned as she watched him. Denise shook her head. Same old Peter.

"You know, you'd have been better off marrying me", he said.

"You never asked me", Dana said. "And whenever I brought it up, you'd get drowsy and fall asleep."

"Looks like you're pretty bad when it comes to relationships, Pete", Denise chuckled.

"You never got it, Dana", Peter continued. "I'm a man! I'm sensitive! I need to feel loved! I need to be desired!"

"It was when you started introducing me as the old ball and chain", Dana smirked. "That's when I left."

"Ouch!" Denise laughed. "She got you there, Peter."


	5. Into the Street

Denise watched as Ray and Egon finished their examination of Oscar.

"He seems to be fine, Dana", Egon said.

"Yes, he's very healthy", Dana said.

"When he does sleep, where do you put him?" Ray asked.

"Right around here, I'll show you."

Denise, Egon and Ray followed Dana into the baby's nursery. Denise smiled as she looked around. It looked very cheerful, very appropriate for a baby. Much better than the nursery she and Ray had so far. Theirs wasn't even finished.

"It's a little messy", Dana said picking up a few of the toys on the floor.

"Well, we don't want to play with anything", Ray said. "We just want to sweep for valances."

"Hmm…" Egon said looking around. "Very cheerful. My parents didn't believe in toys."

"That's just sad", Denise said shaking his head. "Dana, would you mind if I had a seat? My ankles are killing me."

"Help, he's gone completely berserk!" Peter yelled playfully in the other room. "Help!"

Dana pulled out the rocking chair from the corner allowing her to sit before going to check on Peter and Oscar.

"You mean you never even had a slinky?" Ray asked looking at Egon who was holding a toy.

"We had part of a slinky", Egon said. "But I straightened it."

"That really is sad", Denise said.

She watched Ray scan the room with the PKE meter. The toys showed no unusual readings. Ray crawled under the crib checking.

"Hey, honey", Denise said. "Do you think you'll be able to get this work done early tonight?"

"My work is never done early", he said. "Why?"

"I was hoping you and I could finish with the nursery at home", she said. "We need to put up the wallpaper. We need to put the crib together. I want the room at least livable for the baby."

"We still have plenty of time to do that. You're not due till next month."

Ray crawled out from under the crib with no readings.

"Nothing", he said showing Peter.

"What now, brainiac?" Peter asked Egon.

"I'd like to do some gynelogical tests on the mother", Egon said.

"Who wouldn't?"

Denise rolled her eyes. Why must Peter always be so blunt?

"Let's check the street", Egon said.

Ray helped Denise out of the chair as Dana led them all outside. She repeated what happened with the baby buggy outside the building. Traffic was very busy outside. Cars were coming and going from either direction.

"It stopped right there!" Dana said pointing to the street. "In the middle of the crosswalk!"

"Alright", Peter said. "I can handle this."

Everyone watched as he suddenly walked into the street in the middle of traffic.

"Hey, Venkman, hold on!" Ray said as they followed him into the street.

"We're scientists! Excuse us! Get out of the way! Thanks a lot, we've got work for you here. Thanks! Appreciate it. Thanks a lot."

They all brought traffic to a halt. A taxi driver poked his head out the window yelling at them.

"You going to get out of there or what?"

"Relax!" Peter said. "You're on the meter! Come on, hey! We're scientists! Get out of the way!"

Denise and Dana watched Ray and Egon checked the streets with the PKE meter. They were getting high readings.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Ray said with a smile. "I think we hit the honey pot! There's something brewing under the street. I've got 1118 on the PKE!"

"2.5 GEVs on the Geiger meter", Egon said smiling as well.

"Well, what does that mean?" Dana said.

"It means that the boys are going to be doing some excavating", Denise said rolling her eyes. "Would you mind if I stayed at your place until they're done, Dana. With all that's going on, I doubt you and Oscar would want to be alone."

"No, we don't", she said. "You're more than welcome to stay, Denise."

"Ray, I'm staying with Dana until you're done with your…work, okay?"

"Sure", Ray said. "I'll pick you up when we're done."


	6. Power Outage

Denise walked out of the coffee shop with Ray and Peter. They were drilling a hole in the street trying to see what could be underneath that caused Oscar's baby buggy to move by itself. They dressed as construction workers so they wouldn't draw attention.

"You're sure you're going to be alright?" Ray asked as he handed her a bag of donuts.

"I'll be fine", Denise answered. "What's the worst that can happen? Another false alarm?"

She pecked his lips before running across the street. Denise frowned as she saw the police stop Egon from drilling into the street.

"Hey, How you doing?" the cop asked.

"Me?" Egon asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine, fine", he answered. "It's cutting fine now."

"Great", the cop said. "Why are you cutting?"

"Why am I cutting?" Egon repeated. "Boss!"

Denise smiled as she watched Ray and Peter hurry over. They put on their best Brooklyn accents as they yelled at the police.

"Who told you to stop cutting? Someone tell you to stop cutting? Did you tell him to stop cutting?"

"Yes, I told him to stop cutting", the cop said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Peter asked. "Why don't you let us work? We let you work!"

"Take it easy", Ray said. "He's been working overtime. I'll tell you why we're here, we're here because some diaper back downtown is being a jerk and making us work on a Friday night. Am I right, Peter?"

"Of course you're right, Raymond. Is he right, Ziggy?"

"Yo!" Egon said.

Denise laughed hard as she headed inside. "Yo"? That was something she thought she'd never hear Egon say in his life. She went into the elevator and headed up to Dana's apartment. Little Oscar was in his room sleeping. Dana was watching TV.

"Are they still out there?" she asked.

"Still", Denise answered. "Donut?"

The two women sat on the couch watching TV and eating donuts.

"Ooh!" Denise gasped as she smiled.

"Everything alright?" Dana asked. "Is it the baby?"

"Baby's kicking", Denise smiled caressing her belly.

"Can I feel?"

She nodded allowing Dana to feel her belly. They smiled as they felt tiny feet kick from inside.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Oscar", Dana said. "If you looked past the ankle swelling and back pain, it was one of the happiest times of my life."

Denise smile, but their fun was short lived as the power suddenly went off. All the lights went out, the TV turned off and the heating turned off. Denise sighed knowing how this could've happened.

"Ray!"

She got up and looked out the window surprised to see the whole city had no power. She opened the window and yelled outside.

"Ray, what did you do?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Ray answered. "I'm sorry! I kicked a pipe and it must've hit a power line or something."

Denise watched as the police arrested Peter, Ray and Egon. She shook her head and closed the window. Looked like she'd be paying a visit to jail and bail them out.

"What happened?" Dana asked lighting a candle.

"The boys took out a power line", Denise answered. "Now they just got arrested. They're going to call me and ask for bail, I'm sure."

They turned as they heard a knock on the door. Who could that be at this hour?

"Who is it?" Dana asked.

"It's Janosz!"

"Janosz?" Denise asked. "What's he doing here? How did he get your address?"

Dana shrugged and opened the door.

"Hello, Janosz. This is a surprise."

"Ah, hello", Janosz said. "Yes, well, I happened to be here in this neighborhood, and I thought that I would stop by to see how is it with you. You know, because of all this blackness."

"We're fine, thank you", Dana said.

"And you too, Denise", Janosz said. "Is everything alright with the baby and you?"

"I'm alright", Denise said. "I need to get going."

She pushed by him and hurried down the hall toward the stairs.


	7. Surprise for Ray

Denise tapped her foot impatiently as the prison guards were bringing Ray, Peter and Egon out from their cell. The power in the whole city had been out for an hour now and the police were using candles to keep the place lit. Ray noticed the angry look on her face as the three of them walked through the jail.

"Hey, thanks for bailing us out", he said with a weak smile.

"You're only lucky cause I love you so much", she snapped. "Do you know how much it cost to get you all out?"

"A lot I'm guessing", Peter said. "And we love you for it."

"Technically, bailing someone out of jail costs $500 with a nonrefundable sheriff's fee of $10. To get us all out, Denise paid $1,530."

"Oh my god", Ray gasped. "That's nearly all our bank savings."

"Yeah", Denise glared. "Thanks to this stunt you guys pulls, Ray and I are nearly broke."

"Denise, I am so sorry", he said.

"Sorry? No, sorry isn't going to cut it. You got arrested. This drained most of our savings, and now you guys have to go to court. Ray, you're not going to like this."

Ray was almost afraid of what Denise was about to say. He hoped she was asking for a separation or something. He watched as she sighed at spoke.

"I invited my mom to stay with us for a while."

Everyone watched as Ray stiffened. Denise's mother was coming? Margaret Faye? It was bad enough the woman disapproved of him thinking Denise could've done better, but now to have her staying in their house.

"When did you invite her?" he asked.

"When you took that second job a few weeks ago. I only invited her to stay with us till we get back on our feet and to help us out when the baby's born."

"Always nice to get a visit from your mother-in-law, eh Ray?" Peter smiled patting his back as he walked past him.

Peter and Egon walked past Ray and Denise ready to head on to their own homes. Denise sighed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm.

"Come on. Let's go home."

They walked in silence outside and hailed a cab. Ray helped her inside as they both kept quiet. Denise was very upset and given her condition, he shouldn't do or say anything that would make it worse. They continued to remain quiet as they arrived home.

"I'm setting the alarm early", Denise said as they got ready for bed.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"You have court tomorrow."

Denise laid on her side of the bed facing away from him. Ray sighed as he faced away from her.


	8. Denise's Mood Swings

Denise sighed as she tried to find an appropriate dress to wear to court. It was one of the things that annoyed her. She liked being pregnant, but the clothes always bothered her. She couldn't wait to get back to her slim figure so her clothes would stop changing sizes.

"Ray", Denise called.

"Yeah?" he asked as he straightened his tie.

Ray could see she was under a lot of stress. The Ghostbusters' case didn't look good with the long list of violations against them. After last night, they had very little money left in the bank. If Ray was sent to jail with Peter and Egon, how was Denise going to support herself and the baby?

"Honey, I can't decide what to wear", Denise said. "None of my dresses are worthy of court."

"What about the black one?" Ray suggested.

"This one?" she asked pulling out a black dress with long sleeves. "But I only wear this in case of a funeral."

"Well, it's the only formal dress that fits you at the moment."

"Gee, thanks", Denise said feeling discouraged. "Nice to know you think I'm too fat for any of my nice clothes."

"I didn't say that", Ray frowned. "You're not fat, Denise. That's our baby in there."

"Which we're not ready for", she said beginning to argue. "The nursery's nowhere near complete. The crib's still not put together. Our baby has no place to sleep."

"I'm sure your mother will help you when she arrives", he said trying to help her mood.

"That makes me feel even better. You know for a fact you're going to jail and won't be a part of the baby's life. You know what? Just don't talk to me for a while. You're just making me feel worse."

Ray sighed as Denise went into the bathroom to change. He couldn't wait till the baby was born either. At least then, all the mood swings would stop and her attitude would go back to normal.

* * *

"Before I begin this trial, I want to make one thing very clear. This court does not recognize the existence of ghosts and I do not either. So I don't want to hear a lot of malarkey about goblins, spooks and demons. Just stick to the facts in this case and leave the ghost stories to the kiddies."

"Harsh much?" Denise whispered as she sat behind the Ghostbusters with Winston by her side.

"They call him the hammer", Egon explained.

She sighed as she watched them sit on the accused side of the courtroom. Denise shook her head when she saw who they got as their attorney. Her annoying former neighbor Louis Tulley carried a mountain of law books in his arms.

"I think you guys are making a big mistake", he said. "I mostly do tax loans and probate stuff. I got my law degree at night school."

Ray raised his eyes and looked at him feeling the same annoyance as Denise.

"Well, that's fine, Louis", he said. "We got arrested at night."

He let his head drop onto the table with a loud thud. Denise gave a look of sympathy as she reached over the railing and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie…"

Ray kept his head down but raised his hand and patted hers. They both prayed everything would be alright.


	9. Court

Denise sighed as Louis stood before the judge and made his opening statement. She shook her head in despair as Louis said the wrong things that would convince the jury that the Ghostbusters were innocent in all their charges which included violating a judicial restraining order, willful destruction of public property, fraud, malicious mischief.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the… of the audience", Louis began. "I don't think it's fair to call my clients frauds! Okay, so the blackout was a big problem for everybody, okay? I was stuck in an elevator for two hours and I had to make the whole time. But I don't blame them! Because one time I turned into a dog and they helped me. Thank you."

"Oh my god", Denise mumbled as she covered her face with her hands.

Everyone else in the court looked completely dumbfounded as Louis took a seat. Egon gave a smile that was less than encouraging.

"Very good, Louis. Short, but pointless."

The prosecutor brought their first witness to the stand. It was one of the supervisors that interrupted the Ghostbusters' digging the other night.

"Mr. Fianella, please look at Exhibits A through F on the table over here", she said. "Do you recognize this equipment?"

"Yeah", the supervisor said. "That's the stuff the cops took from their truck."

"Do you know what this stuff is used for?"

"I don't know. Catching ghosts, maybe?"

"May I remind the court that the defendants are under a judicial restraining order that strictly forbids them from performing services as paranormal investigators or eliminators?" the prosecutor mentioned.

"So done", the judge nodded.

"Now, Mr. Fianella, can you identify the substance in this jar marked Exhibit F?"

The prosecutor handed the supervisor a jar full of pink slime. He nodded and pointed at the Ghostbusters.

"Yeah, that's the stuff, all right", he said. "Your Honor, I've been working underground for Con Ed for 27 years. I never saw anything like this in my life. Whatever's down there, they must have put it there."

"No we didn't!" Ray said.

"They did not put that there!" Denise yelled as well.

"Shut up!" the judge said banging his gavel. "Young lady, you'd better control yourself before I find you in contempt!"

The supervisor stepped down. Peter was brought to the stand as Louis stood to question him, however he was doing a bad job at it. Peter mumbled his words and Louis just repeated what he said to the court.

"So you were just trying to help out a friend, who was scared of what was happening to her, when you're scared, there was no evil intended, no malice, because you live here and when you live in a place and you love it like you do you don't want nothing bad to happen, because it'll never happen again, it's an isolated incident, it's a one shot deal."

"Objection!" the prosecutor said.

"What?" Louis complained.

"You're leading the witness."

"Sustained!" the judge granted.

"Give me a break", Louis complained. "We're both lawyers."

"Mr. Tully, do you have any questions for this witness that might have some bearing on this case?" the judge asked.

"Do I?" Louis asked Peter.

"No, we've helped them out enough already", Peter answered.

"No, your Honor."

Louis took his seat with the Ghostbusters. Denise leaned forward.

"I think you should've taken more classes in law degree", she whispered. "You're doing a horrible job. At this rate, the boys will be in prison for sure."

They watched as the prosecutor approached Peter.

"Dr. Venkman, would you please tell the court why it is that you and your co-defendants took it upon yourselves to dig a very big hole in the middle of First Avenue?" she asked.

"Well, there are so many holes in First Avenue, we really didn't think anyone would notice", Peter shrugged.

The court burst into laughter. It was true. That street was full of holes. The judge banged his gavel bringing the court back to order. Denise shook her head frustrated. Couldn't Peter take anything serious?

"Keep that up, mister, I'll find you in contempt", he said.

"I'll ask you again", the prosecutor said. "Dr. Venkman, why were you digging the hole? And please remember you're under oath."

"There are some things in this world that go way beyond human understanding", Peter said saying the first bit of serious intelligence Denise had ever heard from him. "Things that cannot be explained. Things that some don't even want to know about! That is where we come in."

She smiled as Ray and Egon nodded, agreeing with him.

"So what you're saying is that the world of the supernatural is your exclusive province?" the prosecutor asked.

"Kitten, I think that what I'm saying is that sometimes, shit happens, someone has to deal with it, and who you going to call?"

The court burst into cheers. Even Denise had to stand and cheer for Peter. This was the first time Peter said something that could help their case. The judge banged the gavel to retain order.

"Shut up!" he yelled to the court.


	10. The Scoleri Brothers

Denise reached over the gate and put her hand on Ray's shoulder. He put his hand on hers as they prayed for a miracle. They hoped he, Peter and Egon wouldn't be sent to jail.

"Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, stand up", the judge said. "Get up! You too, Mr. Tully."

Denise held her hands together as she watched. The moment of truth…

"I find you guilty on all charges! I order you to pay fines in the amount of $25,000 each!"

She gasped and fell back against her seat. Ray looked down disappointed noticing the jar of slime. It was bubbling.

"I sentence you to eighteen months in the city correctional facility at Rikers Island!" the judge continued.

"Iggy", Ray said tapping Egon shoulder and pointing to the slime that continued to bubble. "She's twitching!"

"I'm not finished!" the judge yelled. "On a more personal note, let just me go on record as saying that there is no place for fakes, charlatans…"

"Your Honor?" Egon said.

"Shut up! Tricksters like you in decent society!"

"Your Honor", Ray spoke up.

"Your Honor, this is important!" Peter said.

"You prey upon the gullibility of innocent people!" the judge continued as the slime continued to bubble faster and faster. "And believe me, if my hands were not tied by the unalterable fetters of the law! And I would indulge in the tradition of our illustrious forbears..."

The slime began to spill over the jar. The Ghostbusters looked at each other and nodded before ducking under the table. Denise followed suit and hide behind the gate.

"... reach back, to a purer, sterner justice, and have you burned at the stake!" the judge finished.

Out of nowhere, an explosion erupted from the slime. Two ghosts leaped out from the slime strapped to electric chairs. Everyone in the courtroom screamed in fear and ran for the exit. Denise crawled under the table with the Ghostbusters.

"Wow!" Ray said smiling as he saw the ghosts.

The judge looked at the ghosts in disbelief.

"Oh my god! The Scoleri brothers!"

The judge jumped from the stand and crawled under the table with the Ghostbusters.

"The Scoleri brothers!" he said.

"Friends of yours?" Ray asked.

"I tried them for murder! Gave them the chair! You got to help me!"

"Why don't you just tell them you don't believe in ghosts?" Egon suggested.

Everyone yelled as they felt the table being lifted. They looked up to see the ghosts lifting the table and tossing it aside. Everyone ran behind the stand. The judge tried to open the door to his chambers, but it was locked.

"You got to do something!" he said grabbing Ray. "Help me!"

"Don't talk to me, talk to my attorney", Ray smoothly said.

"And that's me!" Louis said. "My guys are still under a judicial mistrangement order! That blue thing I got from her! They could be exposing themselves!"

"And you don't want us exposing ourselves", Peter said.

Everyone heard the sound of a woman screaming. They poked their heads from behind the stand to see one of the ghosts grabbing the prosecutor. She screamed as it floated, carrying her out of the room. The judge cried out in fear.

"You're next, bubbles", Peter said smiling.

"All right, all right!" the judge said. "I rescind the order! Case dismissed!"

"Hooray, we won the case!" Louis said.

Denise smiled and kissed Ray.

"Now do something!" the judge said cutting the celebration short.

"Denise, I need you to stay here", Ray said. "You let me and the boys take care of this. After that, we'll go out to celebrate."

"Be careful", Denise said kissing him.


	11. We're Back!

_Hey-o! Okay, so I'm going home for Christmas break and unfortunately we don't have internet at home so most likely, you won't be seeing any updates for the next month. I'll get back to writing as soon as the break's over and I'm back in school. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

The Ghostbusters picked up their proton packs from the evidence table. Peter groaned as he felt the full weight of the pack on his back.

"Oh... oh, I always hated this part of the business", he moaned. "You know, it's been a while since we used this stuff. I hope it still works."

"It should", Egon said. "The power cells have a half-life of five thousand years."

"Well, there's no time for a bench test!" Ray said. "Heat them up!"

Denise poked her head out from behind the judge's stand to watch the Ghostbusters. She smiled as she watched the guys power up the proton packs.

"Do…" Peter started.

"Rae…" Ray continued.

"Egon!" Egon finished.

Denise laughed at the look Peter made. Egon completely ruined the flow of the moment. The room was completely silent. The Ghostbusters looked around for the ghosts, but there was nothing to be seen. Denise gasped as she heard a loud bang come from the empty seats. The Ghostbusters looked to see chairs flying through the room.

"Guys, over here!" Denise yelled pointing to the Scoleri brothers floating just above them.

The Ghostbusters opened fire, missing the ghosts and shattered the glass about the stand. Denise and the judge yelled as the broken glass fell on them. The ghosts reappeared. This time Peter fired and managed to catch him.

"You got him!" Ray smiled. "You got him! Spengie, bring out the trap!"

Peter pulled the ghost to the center of the courtroom.

"Come on big boy! Let's go! Let's go! I'm going to take you home to my private zoo!"

"Ray, behind you!" Egon pointed.

Denise gasped as the other ghost appeared behind Ray. He quickly turned around and fired his proton blaster, catching the other ghost.

"OK, trap's going out", Egon said pushing the trap into the middle of the courtroom.

"Hit it!" Ray said as he and Peter switched the blasters off.

Egon stepped on the trap, sucking the ghosts inside and closing it. Denise smiled as she came out and hugged them.

"You did it!" she said.

"Two in the box!" Ray smiled.

"Ready to go!" Peter added.

"We be fast…" Egon started

"And they be slow!" the three of them finished.

"Wow!" Louis said as we got down and looked really close at the trap.

"Finally impressed at something, are you?" Denise asked.

Louis nodded and picked up the smoking trap. He and Denise escorted the Ghostbusters to the doors. The judge came out from behind the stand and looked around the demolished room feeling like the biggest loser at the moment. Now he had to pay the Ghostbusters for catching the Scoleri brothers. He watched as the Ghostbusters opened the door to see the press already waiting for them.

"We're the best, we're the beautiful, we're the only Ghostbusters", Peter said smiling.

"We're back!" Ray announced.

"So I see", everyone heard a woman say as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Everyone saw an older woman with her arms crossed, giving Ray a dirty look. He gulped nervously knowing very well who she was.

"Mom!" Denise smiled.

"H-hi, Margaret…"


	12. Visit From the In-Law

"Mom, it's so great to see you!" Denise smiled as she hugged Margaret.

"It would be good to see you too, if you were on better terms", Margaret said eyeing Ray.

Ray covered his face in frustration. He hated visits from his mother-in-law. Margaret did nothing but insult him, saying Denise deserved better. Usually the visits lasted a week, but with Denise due soon, Margaret's visit could last for a long time.

"Glad you could come, Margaret", Ray mumbled.

She looked at Ray in his suit with the proton pack on his back. Margaret shook her head disapprovingly.

"I always told you that you should marry a doctor", she said turning to Denise. "You got the doctor part right, but you chose the wrong kind."

Ray glared at her words. Denise looked at him before shaking her head.

"I know you want the best for me, Mom", she said. "Ray is the best for me."

"If you say so", Margaret said. "Now why don't we get you home? I can't wait to see what the room for my grandchild looks like!"

Ray stiffened. She wanted to see the unfinished nursery. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Actually", he started. "I need to go with Peter and Egon back to the Ghostbusters headquarters. We got a lot of work to do if we're back in business."

"Should I come too?" Denise asked.

"No, you should take your mother home. Show her the nursery and hopefully get it done."

"Oh, Ray!" she huffed glaring.

"Love you", Ray said kissing her cheek before running off with Peter and Egon.

* * *

"What?!" Margaret said as she looked at the nursery.

She was appalled by what she saw. The walls were only half painted. The crib laid in pieces in the corner. The nursery was a complete disaster and there was no way a baby would be able to live in it. Denise looked down feeling embarrassed.

"How do you expect to raise a baby with a room like this?" Margaret asked.

"Well, the baby's not due for another few weeks", Denise said. "Ray and I figured we would get everything done before then."

"When? You two are always working. Who's going to take care of the baby when you both have long jobs?"

"Mom, calm down", she said. "Ray has his old job back. I'll take some time off work so I can stay home and take care of the baby."

Margaret walked around the room and shook her head.

"Let's hope that little bundle doesn't take after its deadbeat father", she said.

Denise glared at her mother. She walked out of the room to get a breath of fresh air and sighed.

"Don't listen to your grandma", she said rubbing her belly. "I love your daddy very much. You may take after him if you like."


End file.
